Once Upon A Broken Dream
by Padfootfreak14
Summary: Shortly before Harry's fifth year he's dealing with quite a bit. So who is this strange girl who seems so familiar? Now rewritten for hopefully a better read. Also going to be turned in to an actually story.


"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met."

The summer after Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts found him sitting on the bed in his room at 4 Privet Drive. The entire summer he had done little more than recall the events that had transpired at the Ministry of Magic, the events that had led to the death of his god father. The guilt was consuming him, had he not fallen in to Voldemort's trap then Sirius wouldn't have come to the Ministry and he wouldn't have died.

Harry dreaded the point when he would have to return to 12 Grimauld Place because it made him think of Sirius too much. He hated living with the Dursley's and this would be, according to Dumbledore, the last time he would have to be here. But he hated going back to the reminder of his dead godfather more and he quite wished that Sirius hadn't left it to him in his will.

After a while, Harry decided to distract himself from his thoughts by going to sleep, though hopefully his dreams wouldn't be plagued by his memories as well. When a dream started, it was a strange dream at best.

He was at Godric's Hollow with his parents, his very _alive_ parents. After a short while Harry saw Sirius coming around the side of the house to join them in the back, accompanied by two people who Harry could only guess to be his wife and daughter. The entire thing was causing Harry a great deal of confusion.

"Padfoot mate, about bloody time you got here!" James Potter had laughed, getting up to greet his old friend. Lily Potter laughed at her husband before standing to greet Sirius' wife who Harry presumed to be a good friend of his mother's

"Liz, great to see you! Still don't know how you've put up with Sirius all this time."

The adults continued speaking, but Harry's attention was focused on Sirius' daughter, she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long dark red hair that gleamed in the sunlight paired with forest green eyes that appeared to match her mother's. Her body was curvy yet tone and it seemed that she played quidditch and had been for some time. After a while the parents turned back at them, one of them speaking to the girl, but Harry couldn't hear what they had called her. One thing Harry failed to miss however was the green streak of light hitting Sirius in the chest as the dream faded out and he woke up. Still confused, Harry looked around the dark room and when he caught sight of the alarm clock he realized that in barely an hour he would be sixteen. Not much caring, Harry went back to sleep hoping to resume the dream and find out more about the girl. To his dissatisfaction the dream did not continue, putting a damper on his mood yet again when he woke up at nine the next morning. The only bright spot in the day was that he'd be leaving Privet Drive today and he wouldn't have to come back. He went downstairs to discover that the Dursleys were nowhere to be seen so Harry simply presumed that they had left for the day. He ended up taking a shower and getting dressed before finding something to eat and watching the television until evening came and he returned to his room to pack. As he lay relaxing on his bed, Harry heard a crash from downstairs and the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange as well as the more muffled voices of what he could only assume was more death eaters. Panicking, as the Order Members wouldn't be picking him up for another hour or so, Harry barricaded the bedroom door and grabbed everything he needed. The thought crossed his mind to go out the window and hope that his landing in the bushes below would be quiet and the he could make it over the back fence before the death eaters caught up to him. He moved towards the window as he heard the group come up the stairs but before they reached the door he heard Bellatrix screaming about a blood traitor. Confused, Harry got lost in his thoughts again until he was jerked out of them by a loud noise and his door flying open.

_It was late in the afternoon when a young woman has a vision. Death Eaters enter 4 Privet Drive and start to search for Harry Potter. They enter his room and knock him unconscious. Soon after Voldemort comes in and kills Harry. After Harry is killed the Order comes but too late to save him. After seeing the vision, and ignoring the splitting headache she had, she got dressed grab her keys and wand and then drove as fast as she could to 4 Privet Drive. She parked a bit away from it and walked to the house, waiting for Harry to go up to his room. When she heard his door close she entered the house. Not too long after, ten Death Eaters arrive, including Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolphus, his brother Rabastan, and Lucius Malfoy. Getting up from where she was sitting, she shot a spell that shot past them and crashed into a picture frame. They all turn to see who shot the spell and most of them were terrified to see who it was. Some of them prepared to run but Bellatrix held them back.  
"So you..." Bellatrix began but didn't get to finish because she ran at them shooting spells off and the entire time laughing like a lunatic. She ran up the stairs with Bellatrix and three others hot on her tail and that was exactly what she needed.  
"You have backed yourself into a corner you filthy little blood traitor. Now you will pay for defying the Dark Lord" Bellatrix says to you  
"It will not be I who pays the price of your Lord's failure to kill me and of my return Bellatrix, it will be his servants who stand in the way of my vengeance" she replied icily. She shot a spell that knocked them unconscious and broke open the door to Harry's room and hesitated for a moment._

"Good you have your things now let's get the hell out of here before they are conscious again we only have a few moments." She says quickly but Harry stands there staring at her. "Would you hurry up!"  
"Who the hell are you and why should I come with you. How am I supposed to know that you aren't with the Death Eaters"  
"Merlin's bloody beard! I should have known you would be full of questions." She began and pushed up her sleeves to show Harry that neither of her arms bore the Dark Mark. "First off, if I was with them I wouldn't have taken them out. Secondly, those fucking bastards killed my family so I sure as hell wouldn't help them by handing you to them. The Order would never have made it here in time to save you so I couldn't very well leave my brother to fend for himself."  
Harry continued to stare at her shell shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth.  
"HARRY! We need to go NOW!" she yelled as she snapped her fingers and his things disappeared.  
"Wha…" Harry began  
"Not right now Harry we need to get out of here there are too many muggles" She stated, practically dragging him outside and to her car. Once he was in she sped off, not stopping until she found a spot she was hoping the death eaters wouldn't find. She knew that she'd need to explain a few things to Harry before she'd be able to get him to safety  
"Alright now I can explain whatever it is you want to know."  
"Who the hell are you and how did you mean you couldn't leave you brother. What the hell was that back there and"  
"Calm down Harry, that's enough for now. I am Kiara, back there was just a bit of wandless magic and as far as…" but before she could finish her explanation, Bellatrix appeared with five new Death Eaters. "Harry, stay in this car, do not get out." Kiara said briefly before getting out and preparing for a fight.

"Give us the boy or die Wolfe!" Bellatrix screeched

"Over my dead body!" Kiara screamed back "I will never let you take him!"

"That can be easily arranged," Bellatrix sneered as she and the other death eaters launched their attack. Kiara had taken out three of the death eaters quickly, causing the other two to run off.

"You'll have to do better than that Bellatrix, killing me isn't nearly as easy as you seem to think," Kiara snapped, not noticing that Harry had opened the door of the car and was about ready to get out.

"Someone needs to put you in your place you Mud-Blood loving Blood-Traitor" Bellatrix retorts

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it. You won't win Lestrange you should know by now how stubborn my family is."

"They aren't stubborn just stupid. Perhaps if Sirius hadn't been so stupid as to rush to the Ministry to save your _pathetic_ excuse for a god brother then he would still be alive." Bellatrix says and notices the look of anguish on Kiara's face. "Aw what's wrong you look like I shot your dog. Oops. I did." Now enraged, Kiara prepared for another attack

"Bellatrix I swear to god if you insult my father one more time I will kill you."

"Well if it wasn't so easy..." was all Bellatrix got out before Kiara threw aside your her wand and began to beat the living hell out of her. Bellatrix shoot a spell from her wand that sent the girl flying backwards. Harry rushed from the car, grabbing Kiara's wand and preparing to throw it to her.  
"Harry, get back in the car" she says  
"Yes baby Potter let the grown witches fight." Bellatrix states  
"You will pay Bellatrix. No one insults my family or causes them harm and gets away with it."  
Kiara flicked her wrist, sending a powerful cruciatus curse at Bellatrix as well as a few hexes as the elder witch made to escape

"This isn't over you stupid bitch." Bellatrix screeched before apparating away.  
"Let's go Harry" Kiara snapped, pushing him back in the car before getting in herself and driving off. Kiara waited until Harry had fallen asleep in the car before taking it to where she'd been staying. Once there she levitated Harry inside to a couch before she herself fell asleep in a nearby recliner.

When Harry awoke the next morning his nose was filled with the smell of crisp, salty, ocean air. He looked around and saw Kiara asleep in a recliner next to him and remembered the events of the previous night. After staring at Kiara for a bit he realized that she didn't have the pale blue eyes and golden hair of the night before. She now had deep red hair that hung to the middle of her breast and as her eyes opened he noticed she had forest green eyes, reminding him immediately of the women from his dream.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned, looking around the room. "And what was Bellatrix talking about last night?"  
"We are at an island which is unplottable, a safe place until it's time to move you." Kiara answered. "As for Bellatrix, I'm very loyal and protective of my family so I don't take well to people insulting them, especially my father. Before you ask, Wolfe is just my mother's name"  
"Sirius was your father?" Harry asked shakily.  
"Yes Harry, Sirius was my father." Kiara responded, immediately regretting it when Harry all but ran from the room. Following after him, she found Harry out on the deck staring out at the ocean.

"Harry you okay?" she asks him concerned.  
"Why would you even care? I'm the reason you have not father." Harry said, his voice wavering as he tried to hold back tears. Kiara walks up to him and whispers in his ear  
"It wasn't your fault Harry. To the world you may just be one person, but to one person you may be the world." As she returns her voice to a normal level Harry can hear that she is near tears. "My dad loved you more than anything. After my mom and your parents were killed and he went after Peter, he lost everything. Because he went to Azkaban, you went to your Aunt and Uncle's and I since I had no sane family here, I was put where I'd be safest. When I first learned that I was put with some random family because my dad lost his temper and cared more about avenging his best friends and his wife than making sure that his daughter and godson lived a happy life I got upset with him. Why would he abandon us, why didn't he just let it go and take care of us, make sure we knew how great our parents were I thought. I remember for a brief time hating him for abandoning me. Then I realized that when you are dealing with that kind of grief you don't think properly. That is why he went after you at the Ministry; he was so worried about losing you that he didn't think it through. So I came after you because I knew that the Order wouldn't be able to save you but I could. I came, and I protected you as my father would have." Harry listened as she spoke, hearing the sadness in her voice and catching sight of a few tears gracing her face. Looking at her once again made him wonder more about her. She was Sirius' daughter, but judging by how old she looked, she had to have been born while he was still in school.

"How old are you?" Harry questioned, feeling a bit rude for asking.  
"You should never ask a lady her age Harry," Kiara teased. "How old do you think I am?

"Like twenty something maybe? Which means you would've had to have been born while Sirius was still in school."

"I'm the same age as you are Harry. I suppose I probably look older because I'm not used to morphing yet so sometimes I don't get it quite right.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense then. So um…Kiara is a cool name, do you know why you parents gave it to you?"  
"Well my full name is Kiara Elizabeth Lily Black. Elizabeth for my mother, Lily for yours and Kiara is a form of the Japanese word for beauty."  
"That's pretty cool," Harry said. "Hey Kiara, when I go back to Grimauld Place will you come with me.?"  
"I guess if you really want me too I'll come with you, but when do you want to go back?"  
"It is probably better to get it over with, we should go tomorrow."

Despite her calm exterior, Kiara was fearful of what sort of reactions she would get by returning to her father's childhood home. When she woke up the next morning she went goes to check on Harry only to find he isn't there. She heard movement the kitchen and went to see what it was.  
"Harry?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Kiara. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved, but you didn't need to make breakfast."

"I wanted to now sit down and eat." He said. They sit and eat their breakfast then grab their trunks before departing for 12 Grimauld Place. When they arrive the only person sitting in the kitchen is Remus Lupin.  
"Hi Remus, are you okay? You look like something is wrong." Harry inquired.  
"It's nothing, glad to see you are ok." Remus replied unconvincingly  
"Hey there Moony. Have you been taking good care of yourself, you look like shit." Kiara said as she walked through the doorway.  
"Dear God Kiara, look how big you've gotten," Remus said as he got up to hug her. "You look kind of old, and I don't mean that in a good way. It's still great seeing you again"  
"I'm working on that, the morphing takes getting used to."

"You're awfully happy seeing as you've hated this house since you were a baby."  
"It's just really nice to finally be back here. I mean come on Remus, I've been a part of the Order since Dumbledore started it back up and I am just now getting to headquarters. It just makes me feel glad to be in London actually doing something."  
"Harry, Kiara, as much joy as it has brought me to see the two of you together for the first time since you were babies, we really need to get the bedrooms clean before the order members start coming." The trio walks up to one of the floors of bedrooms and enters one.  
"Hey Kiara, if you've been an order member for so long why didn't you come back sooner?" Harry asked her.

"The soonest I could have come back to England would have been before your third year but I couldn't come back then because everyone thought that my father was a mass murderer. The next year was too hectic because of the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament. I'm not sure why Dumbledore didn't want me to come back but I got bored. If he had let me come back I might have been able to stop our vision from coming true." Kiara said to him  
"What do you mean by our vision and if Dumbledore didn't contact you then how did you know that Sirius was dead? Why did Dumbledore never mention you?"  
"Dumbledore never mentioned me because if you knew then Voldemort could easily have found out that I was still alive. I knew my dad was dead because that was what the vision was of, his death. I said our vision because both my father and I had the vision."

"Wait a minute. Sirius knew he was going to die but he went anyway?" Harry said with a look of dejection on his face. "Why would he do that?"

"Harry wait! You don't understand." Kiara attempted as Harry ran off with Remus close behind him. Kiara closed the door and leaned against it, fighting back tears. When she turned around she saw her father sitting on the bed.

"Daddy? But you're supposed to be dead" she stuttered  
Sirius got up and walked over to Kiara, who is now on the in tears, and embraces her like he had wanted to do since escaping Azkaban and learning of Kiara's survival.  
"Kiara if would've had any idea that you were alive that night I never would have gone after Wormtail. I swear to you I would have stayed, given you and Harry a decent childhood. Can you ever forgive me?" he cried.  
"I know daddy. It doesn't matter anymore, you're alive now and we can be a family. Of course I forgive you." She cries, hugging her father back. "We should probably go check on Harry" Kiara said reluctantly pulling away. Sirius puts his arm around her and they leave the room.  
"Harry? Are you okay, I'm sorry if I upset you?" she whispered. Harry looks up and sees Sirius standing next to Kiara.

"Sirius? I thought you were dead. Is it really you?" Harry asks rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things  
"It's really me Harry. I'm alive." Harry got up and ran to Sirius who gave him a hug like he did with Kiara.  
"Harry I am sorry for putting you through this."  
"None of that matters Sirius. You're alive and you're here, that's all that matters.

A week's time finds Harry and Kiara sitting in the drawing room. In a few days the other order members would be coming but for now, it was still just Kiara, Harry, Remus and Sirius. Sirius was in his room taking a nap and Remus was on an order mission leaving Kiara and Harry very bored.  
"Harry let me sit on your lap; I want to take a nap." Kiara says to him.

"No way, if I let you sleep on me then I will be uncomfortable."

"No you won't I promise. If I'm right you have to say Kiara I'm sorry I doubted you" she replied yawning as she sat on his lap and fell asleep.

"Now was that so uncomfortable?" Kiara yawned when they woke up an hour later.

"Okay so it wasn't that horrible. Kiara I'm sorry I doubted you." Harry said turning away from Kiara as he slid out from under her.

"That wasn't very convincing Mr. Potter" Kiara retorted as she placed her hand on the side of his face turned away from her. Harry turned to face her and as the pair stared into each other's eyes he leaned in and kissed her. When they broke the kiss Harry rushed out of the room with Kiara following.  
"There I go again ruining everything." Harry muttered, not noticing Kiara behind him  
"You haven't ruined anything at all" Kiara said, as she moved. Harry started to speak again but ended up getting cut off when Kiara's lips met his. She broke away again after a little while only to have Harry pull her down on to the bed with him. After a fairly heated make out session, the pair curled up with each other and fell back asleep. When Sirius came in to check on them later he was amused to see the state of their hair and their clothes. He wasn't too keen on having to wake them up, but Dumbledore had arrived requesting to speak with Kiara. She herself wasn't happy to get out of bed, but she made her way downstairs anyway to deal with what she felt certain was the consequences of having revealed herself to the death eaters.

"Hello Kiara you may want to sit down" said Dumbledore.  
"Sir with all due respect I think I can handle the backlash from my actions standing up. Just leave Harry out of it because none of this is his fault, and..." Kiara started but Dumbledore cut her off.  
"I am not going to yell at all. Rather commend you, for your actions show great character in that you would risk your own life for someone whom you have never met. Not only that but you also helped Harry get past the Ministry incident. For all of that I commend you. The reason I needed to speak with you is something far more important than me scolding you for showing yourself to the Death Eaters."  
"Oh" she said blushing and took a seat.  
"Now I ask that you listen carefully."  
"Of course Professor"  
"As you already know about the Prophecy I will refrain from going over that. Now as you know you and Harry share the same birthday and were both marked by Voldemort because of it, therein refers to both of you. This was previously not a problem because no one knew you were still alive until a short while ago. But unfortunately, the family I entrusted with your care informed Voldemort and his Death Eaters that you are alive. The attack on Harry was a ploy to draw you out of hiding and now that you are it is no longer safe for either of you. A spell will need to be cast to change what has been done. Harry will have remained at Privet Drive and then go to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer and you will have remained at your island. You will have to leave tomorrow for the spell to work; otherwise the results will be far too tragic for any of our liking." Dumbledore paused and looked at Kiara. Tears were welled up in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "I truly wish there were some way that this did not have to occur. I realize that you and Harry have grown quite close this past week and there is nothing more that I wish for than for the two of you to continue the relationship you've started but the danger is too great for you to be together"  
"Of course Professor. I understand perfectly. I will prepare tomorrow morning." Kiara replied, her voice giving away what little her eyes did not.  
"Kiara, you must not tell Harry why. He will be put in too much danger should Voldemort find a way to get the information and it could prove to be deadly to yourself."

Kiara got up and left the room, heading to her own. If it weren't for the effect it would have on Harry and her father, she'd gladly risk her life if it meant things continuing as they were. Sirius came in from his own room, already aware of what needed to be done.  
"Harry is going to hate me."  
"Kiara, sweetheart, Harry will never hate you."  
"How am I supposed to basically tell him tonight was nothing to me and then just leave. I can't even tell him why" she cried  
"This is going to be hard for him to deal with but he will forgive you, it's in his nature. Get some sleep, you are going to need it"  
"Alright dad, see you tomorrow. Love you Pads."  
"Love you too sweetheart." Sirius said as he left her room closing the door behind him.  
Kiara woke up around five-thirty and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Afterwards she headed back up to her room and stopped to see Sirius standing at his door. No words were said, just a hug and a kiss. She finally got started packing at seven and was done by eight when Harry walked in.  
"You weren't there when I woke up last night." Harry said with mock hurt and sat on the bed, hugging Kiara from behind but he missed the tear that escaped her eye  
"I was..." Kiara started but Harry cut her off.  
"With Dumbledore I know Sirius told me, he also told me that I am leaving soon to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Want to come with me?" Harry questioned  
"Sorry Harry but I can't"  
"What's with the bags if you aren't coming."  
"I...I have to go" Kiara said in a small almost nonexistent voice. She stood up, leaving a confused Harry still sitting on the bed.  
"Kiara? What's wrong?" He tried to kiss her, but when she didn't kiss back he pulled away confused. Hoping to keep him from asking questions Kiara immediately pulled him back and kissed him but the kiss was more like something you would give to someone you are never going to see again. She pulled away before running from the room with Harry following.  
"Kiara where are you going?" When she didn't answer he yelled again "Would you stop ignoring me and tell me what is wrong?"  
"You want to know what's wrong Harry fine I'll tell you, and I can guarantee you won't like it." Kiara turns to face Harry with tears nearly pouring from her eyes. "I have to leave today and I'm not coming back."  
"What! Where are you going?" he asks near tears.  
"I don't know, wherever Dumbledore tells me to I guess. I just know I can't be with you anymore. Goodbye Harry. I really do care about you."  
Harry ran the remaining distance between them and grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "Harry I can't, just forget you ever met me"  
"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met."  
In a last to convince Kiara to stay with him he kissed as passionately as he possibly could and she kissed him right back. They didn't break away until Walburga Black's painting flew open and she started screaming every foul name she could come up with. This drew Remus and Sirius out and by the time Harry turned to face Kiara after the picture was dealt with she was already gone.

Harry woke up in his room at Privet Drive to his aunt's voice.  
"Hurry up already so you can leave. I don't want your lot around here any longer than needed" Petunia Dursley stated.  
Harry looked over at the calendar he used to count the days until he left and it said it was the 5th of August.  
_That's strange. I could swear that I was at just with Sirius, Remus and Kiara. There is no way that was a dream it felt so real._ Harry thought.  
He went down to breakfast and finished getting ready, all the while pondering what would logically be a dream but his heart said something different. A knock on the front door shook Harry from his thought.

"Would you get out here? I don't want your lot to be seen near my house." Harry's aunt screeched. He went to the door to see a young woman with deep red hair and forest green eyes that seemed all too familiar.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" asked the woman with a wink

"I've never been more ready to get out of here in my life." Harry said as he followed the woman to a car he had seen before. Once upon a broken dream.


End file.
